Angels of Absolution
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Second Founding (31st Millennium) | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Dark Angels | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Lion El'Jonson | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Bone-White and Black }} The Angels of Absolution are a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels. Chapter History The Angels of Absolution are one of the Unforgiven Successor Chapters of the Dark Angels and they are very similar in organisation and culture to their parent Chapter. They are known to have close ties with the Dark Angels, and on numerous occasions the two Chapters have launched joint operations together. However, unlike the other Unforgiven, the Angels of Absolution's armour is painted bone-white. This is intended to serve as a symbol of their belief that unlike the other Unforgiven Chapters, their sin against the Emperor of Mankind was cleansed during the Fall of Caliban at the end of the Horus Heresy, thus allowing them to adopt their Chapter name. However, they still believe it is their duty to join with the Dark Angels and the other Unforgiven to hunt down the remaining Fallen Angels and bring them to the Emperor's justice. They just do not believe that doing so is necessary for them to be redeemed in His eyes. Notable Battles *'Archangel VII Persecution (Unknown.M41)' - The Angels of Absolution's 2nd Company and the Dark Angels' Ravenwing worked in concert together to deadly effect at Archangel VII, tracking down a small band of Fallen Dark Angels and their followers at the death world's northern pole. A joint strike of Deathwing and the Angels of Absolution's 1st Company Veterans assaulted their fortress. The battle raged fully for two days, as the enemy proved to be well ensconced within their nigh impregnable walls. The two Chapters loss a combined dozen Terminators before the fortress could be breached. Encountering three of the Fallen, one was slain in battle whilst the remaining two were seized and taken back to the Rock to be subjected to the brutal ministrations of the Dark Angels' Interrogator-Chaplains. *'Corinthian Crusade (698-705.M41)' - The Chapter participated in the Corinthian Crusade against the Orks of the Charadon Empire led by the Warlord Skargor the Despoiler. Alongside elements from 5 other Space Marine Chapters and 50 full Regiments of the Imperial Guard, the Crusade drove WAAAGH! Skargor back to the world of Corinth and ultimately an Ultramarines Dreadnought killed the Ork Warlord in single combat. This Crusade pushed back the later invasion of Imperial space by the Charadon Orks' WAAAGH! Argluk by 30 standard years. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The entire Chapter is listed as serving during the 13th Black Crusade. Chapter Organisation The Angels of Absolution organise themselves along the same lines as the Dark Angels and so are considered to partially comply with the Codex Astartes. The Angels of Absolution Chapter's 2nd Company works closely with their Dark Angels' counterpart - the Ravenwing, combining their resources in order to hunt far and wide in search of their nemesis, the Fallen. Chapter Beliefs The Angels of Absolution are very close to their progenitor Chapter in both doctrine and temperament. Their teaching are similar with one minor divergence in regards to the Chapter's guilt concerning the Fallen. The Angels of Absolution believe their own sins wiped clean by the actions of their Dark Angels forefathers in the Fall of Caliban. This Chapter fears no spiritual damnation from the inter-Legion war known as the Fall, but they do feel responsible for meting out the punishment upon the traitors as an act of repentance. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Power Armour of the Angels of Absolution is painted bone-white with a black back pack and a black Aquila or Imperialis symbol on the chest plate. The Chapter distinguishes a Space Marine's company affiliation in the Chapter by the colour of the right knee plate of his armour. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a white skull superimposed over a black stylized wing. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), p. 14 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), p. 16 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 72, 75 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 90-95 Gallery Sgt Eitan.jpg|Sergeant Eitan of Tactical Demi-Squad Eitan, 5th Squad, 4th Company AoA Veteran Brother.jpg|Angels of Absolution Veteran Brother of Veteran Squad Raphael, 4th Squad, 1st Company Veteran Sergeant Raphael.jpg|Veteran Sergeant Raphael of 4th Squad, 1st Company Amiel_Dreadnought.jpg|Brother Amiel, a Rare Mortis Pattern Mark V Dreadnought, armed with dual Lascannons Malach_Dreadnought.jpg|Brother Malach, a Rare Mortis Pattern Mark V Dreadnought, armed with twin-linked Autocannons AoA Thunderhawk Transport.jpg|Angels of Absolution Thunderhawk Transporter AoA Rhino.jpg|Angels of Absolution Rhino Armoured Personnel Carrier AoA Vindicator.jpg|Angels of Absolution Vindicator Whirlwind Hyperios.jpg|Angels of Absolution Whirlwind Hyperios Category:A Category:Space Marine Chapters